Word Prompt One Shots
by Flawed-Fallacy
Summary: All one shots based on one word only which acts as the title of the chapter. Fluff for now but will definitely turn M in later chapters.


**A/N: I am continuing with my other story, please don't panic, I just thought you might like a little something to read whilst you wait. You all deserve it for your patience after all. I promise there will be no review drama on this one. This isn't a story guys, just a bunch of one shots. Based on word prompts so feel free to PM me a word or leave one in a review and I'll see what I can do. This one shot is just fluff but it will definitely turn M at some point. The word for this one is Employee. It's quite OOC but I like the idea of a more submissive Alex. It was originally written for different characters so please bear with. Also its first person which is different for me so let me know if you like it or would prefer third person. Please leave a review. Happy reading.**

 **Employee**

(From Alex's point of view.)

The company I worked for had hired some new people and today was the day they were supposed to start. I worked in a publishing company which I adored. We all had our own desk and computer works space in a cubicle and recently everyone in my surrounding cubicles had slowly disappeared. Wanda quit because she was moving to Montreal in Canada, George left because he was moving to live with his boyfriend and Dayanara always hated this place, it was always a money stop gap for her so then there was me all alone in my little cubicle with no one near me to talk to. I didn't mind too much as it meant I could get all my work done quicker and sometimes got to go home early if the boss was feeling generous. I had always been more of a solitary person but I have to admit it got a little lonely without my friends to talk to or share my lunch hour with.

My boss called me into a board meeting this morning as he often did, I was the most loyal and long standing member of staff in the place according to him which was I knew was a lie as Cindy had been there twice as many years as me. I noticed very early on that he was giving me strange looks but I just dismissed him. He was barking up the wrong tree anyway. I didn't mind being around him though, he never overstepped his mark and he always remained professional despite the many rejections of dinner or a drink. He had invited me to come and meet the new intake and I knew straight away that he would want me to take the group on a tour of the building. This was something I particularly disliked doing as it tore me away from my work and then I had to work late to finish it so it would just be me and the boss in the building, to which he would then ask me to go out somewhere with him and I would decline and he would give me ten reasons why I should date him to which I would laugh and reply "I'm gay." I don't think he ever believed me because I never went out on work do's or went out drinking with them so I never introduced him to any of my 'girlfriends'. They were more like one night stands than anything else.

I hated the idea of a relationship. It just got in the way of work and meeting friends and the last girlfriend I had was a crazy possessive woman who wouldn't let me out of her sight.

I walked into the boardroom and sat down beside my boss near the head of the table. He called for the intakes to be quiet and to sit down. I glanced my eyes over the table. Not a one of these people were in anyway attractive to me, not even as perspective friends. "This is going to be a particularly dull day" I thought to myself. The meeting began and not a one of these people looked as if they had any idea what publishing was all about. I had to fight myself not to roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. As I took a second glance around the room I noticed an empty chair. "Great, a no show." I thought to myself as I glanced up at the clock.

The meeting was now five minutes in. Everyone was quiet when there was a knock at the door. "So sorry I'm late." A shy voice whispered as a head poked round the meeting room door. "Come and take a seat and make a note of not being late ever again." The woman nodded and darted into the room quickly walking round to the empty chair where she sat and pulled out a notebook and pen. I glanced around the room again and I almost rolled my eyes again at this woman when she looked up. Her blue eyes were deep and entrancing. I felt like I could lose myself in them. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were firmly trained on our boss. I'm not sure whether she was besotted with him or whether she was just trying to look interested and determined to make up for her lateness. Her shyness soon seemed to fade as she unfurled herself and sat up straight, throwing her arm up into the air enthusiastically anytime a question was asked. I stopped and thought for a moment that maybe she might actually want to be here unlike these other idiots.

I stood next to my boss as he dismissed the group from the board room and into the kitchen area to grab a drink before they began their tour with me. I watched as each of the individuals left the room. I mentally studied their character and I looked at how they dressed. I was generally a good judge of character. This group of intakes consisted mainly of men, there was only four women in the group who I had lovingly given nicknames to. There was 'leopard print Lily' who seemed to be wearing a hideous leopard print bra under a thin white dress shirt, there was 'Suzie sneeze' who seemed to have some sort of cold or allergy as she sneezed the entire way through the meeting, there was 'bored Barbara' who looked equally as bored as me to be there and last but not least 'Pretty late Piper' I just had to make a mental note not to slip up and accidentally call them that instead of their names alone.

There was seven men in the group and they all looked like they belonged to snow white and so I nicknamed them after the seven dwarves. As I shuffled out of the boardroom and into the kitchen I came to stand at the front of the group. Someone was definitely eager to please as Pretty late Piper was standing right at the front of the group holding a mug up to me. "Thanks." I took the cup in my hand and as I took a sip I found it was perfect, just the way I have my coffee and I wondered how on God's earth she could have known that. I was trying to remain professional and so I dismissed the girls barely giving them a second glance after they had spoken to me. I probably seems snobby and uptight but I really didn't want to have to reject women. I didn't mix work and personal life and I didn't want to give them the wrong idea just to knock them down. Piper seemed inevitable to me though.

As I drove home that night I fought everything to stop myself from thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her. When I walked into the publishing house the next day, I walked straight to my cubicle where I found a coffee with a note written on the paper cup. "To, new boss lady, sorry about being late yesterday. It won't happen again, from Pretty late Piper." I blushed as I read her sign off, she must have over heard me. I decided that I would ask her to lunch today and see where it went from there. I took my coffee cup in hand and headed around the building to look for her. I finally found her leaning against a doorway laughing with leopard print Lily.

Something awoke inside me, it resembled anger, fear and sickness. I eventually recognised it as jealousy as Lily tucked a strand of hair back behind Piper's ear. Lily let her hand gently trace Piper's arm and then dropped it down attempting to connect with Piper's hand. I was relieved to see that the taller woman pulled her hand away before Lily could entwine their fingers. I was still a little annoyed though, god knows why as it wasn't Piper's fault, it wasn't really Lily's fault either but I felt like I could just walk up and punch the shorter woman.

The beautiful blonde nodded and checked her watch as she spoke to Lily, I couldn't hear their conversation but I was close enough to see what they were doing. A quick wave was exchanged and Piper headed my way keeping her head down, not purposefully I assumed. "Hey Piper." She immediately picked her head up and darted her eyes around the room in an attempt to see where her name was coming from. "Thanks for the coffee." She was stood before me now, her hands tucked into her jacket pockets. "No problem, thought I owed you one." I laughed, she seemed to have gone all shy on me. "I think I owe _you_ one now, maybe we could have lunch together today. I'll buy." She looked rather sheepish as she moved her left hand to rub the back of her neck. She seemed to be avoiding my eye contact and I couldn't quite understand why. "I've already promised to eat lunch with Lily today but I guess we could some other day." I understood now, I'm not sure how she saw lunch with Lily but I think Lily saw it as a date. "Oh that's okay, yeah, maybe another day." I turned around to walk back to my cubicle but I quickly snapped my head back round. "The names Alex by the way." I didn't wait for a reply, I just walked back to my cubicle and did my work.

At lunch I fought the urge to kick something as Piper and Lily walked past my cubicle giggling like schoolgirls as they walked closely together. I rolled my eyes instead. I didn't see either of the girls after that and frankly I was glad of it. Jealousy still raged in my stomach, even more so when I found out that they were going to lunch and after then it just didn't settle. I couldn't comprehend my own emotions. I never got this about anyone, no less someone who I only knew by their first name and that I had just met. I went home and immediately jumped into a hot bath before crawling into bed, I didn't eat, I felt sick and exhausted. I forgot what having a crush was like; emotionally exhausting quite clearly. I slept until the next morning. I felt slightly better but I was apprehensive about the day that lay ahead of me.

I wasn't sure whether this was going to go awry or be in my favour. I planned on judging the situation with Piper and then seeing whether or not to ask her to go with me to lunch. I went by the coffee shop on my way to work and picked the gorgeous blonde up a white coffee no sugar and a cream cheese bagel. I had noted her cubicle yesterday and so when I arrived at work I dropped the coffee and bagel off at her desk. I wrote on the cup 'to Piper, just to clarify I'm not your boss, and here you go. I told you I owed you one.' On the bagel wrapper I wrote 'Hope you like bagels, from Alex'. She wasn't at her desk when I walked away and I suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me she was over at Lily's desk. I swallowed hard and walked back to my own cubicle.

To my surprise Piper was sat on my desk with a coffee in hand waiting patiently. "Piper?" I questioned as I stepped closer. "That's my name." She simply stated. She didn't seem as shy with me today and I wondered why. "Here's your coffee. Good morning." She stated simply and jumped of my desk. This time I took in every element of her from her hair to her eyes to each of her featured and to those long legs and back up to a neck tattoo that I had never noticed before. She wore a white button down dress shirt and pinstriped jacket with a plain black pencil skirt that stopped at the knees. She wore thin black tights that complimented her outfit perfectly. I smiled to myself as I read the note written on my coffee cup. 'To Alex. I guess you owe me one again! Let's have lunch together today." I didn't even have to ask her, she asked me. I guessed it didn't go well with Lily yesterday considering she was asking me to lunch today.

I began sipping my coffee when a familiar voice appeared behind me. "I love cream cheese bagels thank you." I jumped slightly but tried my best to hide it. "You are welcome." She didn't say anything about the coffee so I was unsure about whether I got it right. "Have you considered my offer of dinner yet?" She questioned as she placed her hands on the back of my chair. "I guess since I owe you one." I joked trying not to sound too eager. "I guess? All I wanted was a yes or no." She whispered those words into my ear with the most sultry undertones to her voice. "Did you like your coffee?" I asked aware that my voice seemed strained, I was recovering from having her breath in my ear. "Yes." She stated simply, there was a hint of confusion and sadness in her voice at the fact that I had seemingly changed the subject. "There's your answer." I stated simply not looking away from my computer screen. "I'll come by your cubicle at twelve, you get to decide where we go." With that she disappeared off.

I was dragged into the board room at half past ten to show a perspective investor around our building. She looked as though she had plenty of money and the business could really use the cash boost with all the new intake. If there is something women like more than money its flattery so I turned on the charm. "So, may I ask what a beautiful young woman like you is doing investing in a company like ours?" She laughed whole heartedly. My charm was working. "Oh, dear, I've just turned fifty and I don't have a husband or kids to spend my money on, plus I already have all the shoes and handbags I need." I nodded my head knowingly. "You can never have enough shoes or handbags though." She laughed again. "Amen to that." This woman was like putty in my hands as we walked through the different sectors of the business. "Here's where we all work, these are the cubicles where we do all the editing and upstairs is publishing." We were laughing at another of my jokes as we passed Piper's cubicle and I thought for a moment that I might make the blonde jealous as I walked around with this woman but she didn't even seem fazed. As I glanced in her direction she flashed me a smile and then went back to her work. I wondered for a minute whether I had fallen into the hands of a straight woman. This could be like playing in a minefield. I had to be careful with her.

I eventually showed the potential investor to Matt's (the boss) office and left them to it. I was pretty sure that I had worked my magic and was confident that she would invest. I returned to my cubicle straight away just in time for dinner. I hadn't even stopped to think about where me and Piper would go for lunch, I had been way too busy. As the long legged beauty arrived at my cubicle I threw my blazer on and grabbed my bag. I decided upon a quaint little cafe within 5 minutes walking distance from the publishing house. I promised to pay for our food and we both just had sandwiches with a cup of tea, it was a quaint little lunch at a quaint little cafe. It was personal and enjoyable and I got to know more about this mysterious woman who I seemed to be infatuated with.

"So, how come you aren't lunching with Lily?" I asked. "She was crazy yesterday, she made a pass at me and when I declined she tried it again twice and then as we parted she thanked me for the date!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You can never trust a woman in a leopard print bra." I joked, she laughed with me this time. "I guess not." I paused, unable to put the words together to form the question I wanted to ask. "So I guess you aren't... Are you... This sounds silly..." She could obviously see right through me as laughed slightly and then placed her hands over mine. "Yes, I am gay." I didn't say anything in reply, I just remained silent as I just focused on the heat that I felt radiating from her palms. "And I've guessed you are too considering the way you were flirting with that woman earlier." I threw her a smirk. "Maybe I'm just a good actor." I quipped with a raised eyebrow. "It seemed a little too sincere to me." I relaxed into her touch slightly and moved my left hand to place it on top of hers. She soon manoeuvred her hands into each of mine. We were holding hands over the table and my heart melted seeing how her hands fit perfectly into mine.

"So, this lunch better than the one you had with Lily yesterday?" She threw me a wide eyed look. "God yes!" I laughed and for a moment I felt carefree like nothing and no one else in this world meant a thing to me, or even existed for that matter. It was just me and her in that cafe. Before long we realised that we were going to be very late back to work and so we peeled ourselves away from each other and headed back. "We could do this again next week." Piper suggested as we walked back into the building. "Yeah, sounds good." Just as we stepped through the doors Matt was waiting for us. "Late are we girls?" He didn't seem too mad but I knew he would want us to work slightly later to make up the time. We were half an hour late after all. "Sorry." We said in unison. "You know the drill Alex. Don't do it again, work over half an hour tonight to catch up on missed work. Oh and Alex, I have an appointment later so it's up to you to lock up tonight." He threw me the keys and I somehow managed to catch them. "You can bring the keys to the club tonight. No excuses you will be drinking with us tonight." I sighed as I gave into the fact that Matt had won this time. "Everyone else can go home at normal time except for you and Piper." I nodded as we walked away. "Sorry for making you late Pipes, but rules are rules I guess, although he wouldn't know if I let you go early so just don't clock out, I'll punch your card when I do mine before I leave. You can go home normal time." Normally I wouldn't risk getting on Matt's bad side for anyone, but Piper seemed to be an exception to the rule. In fact, Piper seemed to be the exception to everyone of my own unwritten rules and in all honesty, I didn't mind. She smiled and winked at me and then walked briskly ahead to her desk.

5pm rolled around quickly enough and I couldn't help but feel a sense of sinking dread as I knew I would have to face the entire editing department in an enclosed space. I paused for a moment as I wondered whether Piper had been invited out too, she might be the only one to make things bearable.

As five thirty rolled around I found the hot blonde just clocking out. "I told you you could go home early." She smiled as she leaned against the door frame. "And miss seeing your face one last time?" I had to admit that although shy on her first day, she seemed to radiate confidence and beauty today. I threw her a playful smirk. "Well if you like seeing my face then maybe you'd like to come to the bar with me later for a few drinks?" She smirked back. "It would help if I knew what bar." This woman was going to ruin me. "Uncle Joe's dive bar, see you at eight." I walked away without saying another word or waiting for a reply. I just hoped to god she would turn up.

I kept myself together until I stepped outside the door and got to my car. The rain was pouring down and offered me a slight release from the heat that travelled its entire way through me from the blush in my cheeks to the blood I could feel pumping through my heart. I made no attempt to get my car keys out, not yet. This damn woman who I had only met was having this effect on me. It was usually me who got the women all flustered and then left them hanging, begging for more. I took a few deep breaths before I was interrupted again. "Lost your keys?" She asked as she stood before me. "No." I said simply, she must have thought I was insane just optionally stood out in the rain. "Aren't you going to get wet?" I quickly pulled my keys out of my pocket, I knew exactly how to respond to that. "Maybe I like being wet." I winked and climbed into my black Audi. I always hated the leather seats but now, at this exact moment I was thankful for them. I saw Piper blush slightly before making her way over to her Jeep. I paused for a moment to wonder if she was feeling the same way I was about this whole thing.

I drove home as fast I could, breaking the speed limit more than once. I formulated my own plan to see if she felt the same way. I had never been excited to go to the bar before, I had only ever been a couple of times and both times I hated it.

Choosing my wear for the evening was the most difficult. I had to take into account the possibility that Piper might not turn up. I had to look good for her but at the same time look effortless. I thought for a moment about taking my 1977 Shovelhead Electra Glide out for the night but decided against it after opting for a casual dress. My dress was beige with black roses on it; it reached the middle of my thighs and I wore it with thin tights, my leather jacket and black boots. It was casual but not too casual. It had the desired effect.

As I arrived at ten past eight it was painfully evident that Piper had not yet arrived and I felt a knife twist in my stomach. This wasn't a date, she hadn't stood me up, it was an open invitation to a public bar. "Here's the keys Matt." I slid the keys across the table at the circular booth that they always sat at. I slipped into the space next to Lily but purposefully kept my distance, especially after what Piper went through with her. "For you." The bartender placed a shot of tequila in front of me. "From the woman at the bar." I glanced over to the bar hopeful that it was the gorgeous blonde I had not stopped thinking about that had sent the shot but no such luck, it was from a woman who I presumed was in her late thirties early forties, she had bleach blonde thin hair and she looked painfully skinny. Definitely not my type. I downed the shot anyway as she watched on, I lifted the glass and nodded my head.

"You really have to teach us your ways Alex." Matt joked. I was just thankful that he had finally acknowledged the fact that I was gay. Maybe now he would stop hitting on me. "So, what's your secret to getting all the ladies then Al?" He pushed further. I was about to speak when I heard a familiar voice. "Yeah Alex, what's your secret?" It was Piper. "Short skirts, long legs, play hard to get." I threw a smirk in her direction. "I guess that doesn't really work for you guys though." I shuffled up slightly so that Piper could sit next to me which unfortunately meant that I was now at arm's length of Lily, who at this point I had renamed her as Lecherous Lily as she seemed to be taking great interest in what was going on with my cleavage.

"I guess I'll have to try that." Everyone at the table stopped to look at Piper. "Please don't tell me you bat for Alex's team too?" Matt said exasperated by the whole situation. "I wasn't aware that it was Alex's team but yeah I do." Playing hard to get obviously wasn't her game plan as she placed her right hand upon my left thigh. I didn't protest. "I'll get you a drink, what do you want?" Piper asked. She seemed defensive, I think she may have clocked Lily looking at me. "Surprise me." As she stood up to walk away she turned her head. "Oh, I aim to." With that she winked and walked over to the bar. I watched attentively as the male bartender from earlier began flirting with her. I averted my eyes back to Matt who was sat across from me in the booth.

"So, you and Piper, is that a thing?" I laughed, I wasn't entirely sure if it was because he had seen Piper place her hand on my thigh; whether it was because she had offered to buy me a drink, or for the pure fact that we were both gay. "Ugh men!" The blonde commented before sitting down next to me again. Matt raised both eyebrows at Piper. "Long island ice tea." She said simply as she placed a drink in front of me. She was drinking coke and I forgot for a moment that I was driving. "Thanks."

Over the next ten minutes I watched intently as Matt and Piper effortlessly bantered back and forth as if they were old friends. The beautiful woman sat beside me seemed to have a way with words as she charmed each and every one of our co-workers, through it all she barely spoke to me but she kept her right hand upon my left thigh as I sat crossed legged. It was odd to sit an allow this as I was usually the dominant one and yet here I was. This amazingly stunning woman who I had barely known for twenty-four hours was sat beside me, we spoke like we had been married for years and she watched over me like she had been doing it for years. We just moulded together like we were always supposed to be. We were inevitable.

The table we were sat at shielded my legs which stopped anyone seeing the small circles Piper was drawing on my leg with her fingers. I uncrossed my legs so as to make her actions a little less visible. I would never want to hide what me and Piper had but I would at least like to know what it was that we had going on before any rumours could surface. My thoughts were interrupted by a second hand resting upon my right thigh which I immediately knew wasn't Piper's, it didn't feel warm and comforting like hers. Without looking beside me I already knew I belonged to Lecherous Lily. I didn't even grant her the privilege of making eye contact with me. I just brushed her hand off. She quickly returned it, I sighed and did it again.

The same happened, she placed it back on my thigh, this time though, I picked Piper's hand up, moved it across to my other thigh and placed it upon Lily's hand. It was a risky move as I knew exactly how Piper felt about Lily. l purposely placed both of my hands flat against the table so she knew that the hand wasn't mine. She shot a confused glare my way and I gestured sideways with my eyes. I saw her facial expression change immediately, her jaw clenched, she sat up a little straighter and she tightened her grip on the glass in her left hand. She lifted Lily's hand from my thigh and dropped it to the sofa next to me before returning her hand to my right thigh. Piper kept her protective stance and when Lily tried the move once more, she nearly screamed.

"I swear to God Lily, I will break your fingers." The rest of the table was unaware of the under table situation we had going on but addressing it seemed to do the trick as Lily blushed and suddenly placed both of her hands on the table in front of her.

Matt had a puzzled look on his face but Piper went back to the conversation at hand like nothing had happened. After the pair had finished their conversation and I had drunk yet another Long island ice tea, the blonde shuffled out of her place and offered me her hand to dance.

I agreed happily and we swayed on the dance floor to a song that neither of us seemed to know. The song changed to Annie Lennox's 'Cast a spell on you' and we carried on swaying. "And I don't care if you want me, I'm yours right now." She sang into my ear. I melted at the sound of her voice and my legs barely held me up, this wasn't desire though, I was flooded by emotion at how perfect this moment was. "I cast a spell on you, because you're mine." I sang back. Our cheeks were pressed together and I could feel her smile, I smiled back. Piper pulled her head back and then rested our foreheads together. Looking into her big blue eyes was like looking into the future. Those deep eyes, in that moment, held everything. My heart, my soul and the rest of my life. I lifted my chin slowly and our noses touched. I was about to lean in to kiss her when Matt tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" I snapped, a little sharper than I had intended. "I'm... We're just going to go to another bar if you want to come with us?" He stumbled on his words, it was the first time I had ever been short with him. "Thanks for the offer Matt, but I think I'll just head home instead." I replied loud enough for Piper to hear.

Matt looked behind me and as I turned my head slightly I could see that Piper was glaring at him, probably for the same reason that I snapped at him. He ruined the mood. I followed him as he walked out of the crowd and got back to the booth where I well-wished the rest of my colleagues on an enjoyable night. Piper had followed me through the crowd and was now standing behind me. She snaked her long tanned arms around my waist and linked them at the front. "How are you getting home?" She whispered into my ear. "Driving." I stated simply, killing the mood that had built between us. "No you're not." She whispered back as she slipped her left hand into my right entwining our fingers together. "I'm going to drive you home, you've been drinking."

I just nodded curtly, partially because I knew that if I drove now I would be breaking the law and secondly because I loved it when she took charge. She span me around on the spot and then walked towards the exit with me in tow, fingers still entwined.

I directed her to my house and she got out and walked me to my door when we arrived.

"I've had a wonderful night, thank you for inviting me." I laughed at her words, it should be me thanking her. Without her turning up, this entire night would have been a living nightmare. "No, thank you." I stood on the top step of my steps and Piper stood on the next one down.

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she smiled. As she lifted her head we locked eyes and the inevitable happened, the moment we had been waiting for since we first met, had arrived. It all felt so natural, we were like magnets drawn to each other slowly. It was calm, serene, perfect.

Soft lips against soft lips gently parting. There was no rush in the kiss and as we pulled away I bit back a whimper at the loss. "Well, kid, whatever this, tonight, was, I want more, I want to see where this will go." She smiled at me. "This is going far. Us, we, are gonna go far." She placed a chaste kiss upon my lips once again before leaving and for a moment everything felt right.

 **A/N: I know it's a little OOC but I wanted to give you guys a little something. Feel free to leave a review, good or bad.**


End file.
